In Prosper's Mind
by lttlelola
Summary: prospers got a lot to think about


Disclaimer-This begins where Bo and Prosper find out Scipio had lied. The dialogue is directly from the movie, as are the scenes. The only thing I did was add my take on what was going on in their heads and their emotions while the scenes took place. The only thing I own is what they're thinking and feeling in most cases.

Summary-This story is SLASH, well hinting at slash. It's telling a story of Prosper and Scipio who both care deeply for one another, it's obvious they have some sort of connection, the other knows the other cares even though no words have been said. It mostly focus's on Prosper's feelings and thoughts that once the plot comes into play what will happen to the two of them.

Scipio looked at the hurt on Prop's face, "don't look at me like that. I was going to tell you anyway."

Prosper bit his lip, "you can tell everybody right now. The others are waiting outside."

Scipio closed his eyes as he heard Prosper's voice break at the end. He'd known this would hurt him. Looking back at Prosper Scipio made an excuse "I've got my lesson now." He sighed and looked away for a second, looking back at Prosper he let his feelings show in his face hoping Bo was still to young to understand the dual meaning of the words. "But I can get away tonight." thinking he'd better play it safe with Bo around he added, "as for the break-in everything stays as planned okay?"

Prosper's face was no longer showing any emotion, Scipio knew this was bad for him, "Don't make me laugh. All that loot was taken from this house, wasn't it?" Prosper looked up at Scipio hoping he'd say it wasn't true. When Scipio bowed his head and lost eye contact Prosper's heart broke. He'd been lied to, everything he believed about Scipio was a lie. He wasn't falling for the Thief Lord, a boy who was an orphan with a heart of gold; he was falling for a rich boy who was just playing a game. He was glad he found out now when they were both still dancing around their feelings instead of later when they'd acted on it. However the gladness was only in his head, his heart was breaking and his eyes were tearing up. "The Thief Lord is a little rich boy's game." Prosper stopped for a second holding back his tears, "and we were your fools." He bit his lip as he finished, hardly able to believe he'd gotten through that without crying. Scipio sighed and looked away, he'd blew it.

Back at the Stella, Hornet was all excited about doing the break in without Scipio, when she asked Prosper if he was in he looked at her his eyes red from trying not to cry and looked away, when she asked him again "Prop, are you in or not?"

Prosper shook his head, "no way." He couldn't even think of doing it without Scipio by his side, whether or not he had lied.

Later that night after Bo had snuck out to join the rest; Prosper woke up from a dream about him and Scipio. Turning on his light he crawled out of bed and called for Bo. When he received no answer he walked over to the balcony and called "Mosca? Hornet? Riccio?" When he got no answer he sighed and got dressed running to catch up with them, he wasn't going to join them but there was no way he was letting Bo.

When he found them he ended up going in with them only to keep Bo out of trouble. As they looked around Mosca got curious about a flashlight underneath a door and was about to open it when the handle turned, jumping back gasping. Prosper stared as Scipio faced them, his heart in his throat, maybe Scipio was just a boy who had a life he didn't want, so he lied to people and for a little while it was true. He must be if he'd shown up at the break in without any of them. He stayed behind still staring at Scipio after the others had walked off. Once they'd gone he straightened his body to face Scipio. "You better go home, Scipio. The others are really angry." Scipio took off the mask and Prosper felt the same lurch of his heart whenever he saw Scipio without the mask, "they don't understand what you've done."

Scipio stayed where was and looked almost hopeful, "Are you angry? Do you understand?" The answers he received were what he was hoping. He'd wanted to talk to Prosper at his house and was going after him when Riccio started pounding on the door and his father caught him.

When Prosper didn't say anything Scipio looked down and left sadness on his face. Prosper bit his lip, "I'm trying."

Prosper found the others "Scip's just gone upstairs."

Mosca turned to him in shock, "what?"

Bo got his attention "Prop."

Prosper looked up at the photos "oh my god."

Riccio said, "upstairs? Oh, no!"

Hornet sighed, "everybody just calm down for a minute."

About that time Ida made her way into the room with a rifle and turned on her light, "so for once I decide to go out at night, and what do I find when I get back? A bunch of little cat burglars creeping around in my house."

She had the gun aimed at them and Riccio said, "please don't shoot."

Ida lowered her gun looking at the boy "oh so look who it is. It's the rude little boy from the kiosk..." looking at Hornet she said "and the little girl.." looking at Prosper she shook her head, "oh and the poor orphan boy. What are you after, my cameras?"

Hornet stepped forward, "please Signora don't call the police."

Ida looked at her, "oh I think that'll be the very least I will do."

Hornet took over again, "you have a right to be angry, but we're not after your cameras. We only want the wing."

Ida looked shocked, "the wing? Really? What do you know about my wing?" Upon hearing that someone offered to pay them to steal it she got curious, "who?"

Scipio arrived behind her and grabbed the gun pointing it at her, "my client wishes to maintain the upmost confidentiality." Hornet told him to put the gun down and he said, "I found the wing. It was in her room. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Ida grabbed the gun and Scipio held on to it, "oh, just give it to me!" When she got it she said, "it doesn't work anyway." And sighed "and that, I presume is my wing?" she asked pointing behind Scipio, "you know, I'm-I'm curious. Just how much does this mystery employer offer to pay you for it?" She was surprised when hornet said the employer offered them $50,000. Behind her Scipio took of the mask, "50,000? That's rather a lot."

The next day Ida took them to the convent to hear the story of the Wing. They had no idea that the evil aunt Esther had a poster printed up with a picture of Bo on it and that the slime ball they sold to was planning on cashing on.

The night they got money the police and the slime ball captured Hornet and Bo. On the boat back Scipio was standing in the back looking back towards the island where they had seen then take the wing. Prosper got up and went to him, Scipio looked at him, "it's there Prop, the merry-go-round has to be on that island." Prosper looked at him in surprise and shock, he wanted for Scipio to be able to escape his father, his wanted to be old enough to protect Bo, but he was worried that if they both rode it what would happen with them? Neither of them had yet acted on their feelings though it was obvious they both cared about each other, if they both grew up, would the feelings still be there or will they have vanished meaning they weren't more than a passing fancy in the first place?

A day or so later after they found out that the Conte had given them fake money and where Bo was and had rescued Hornet from the orphanage. Scipio snuck into Ida's and woke up Prosper. When Prosper sat up Scipio thought it was shame he had to put a shirt on, he looked good shirtless. As they walked Prosper said, "how'd you know we were at Ida's?"

Scipio smiled, "how quickly you forget how I can ghost through the city, tracking whom I please." They got to the boat and Scipio jumped down and looked at Prosper, "they took Bo away from you because you're not grown-up like them. There's only one thing for it, Prop. We have to go back to the island and both take the ride of a lifetime." Prosper didn't want him to go through with it, he didn't want to go through with it, after all Bo was his brother, and Prosper should be a brother not a father. Scipio sat down and Prosper sighed and hopped into the boat next to him.

Prosper sat and thought on the way there that he'd find out how much of their feelings were real and how much was just a passing fancy. After Scipio took the ride of a lifetime and if legend was true turned into an adult and Prosper stayed the same as he was with only one difference. He'd either have a broken heart or be happier than he could ever remember being. Because he already knew his feelings for Scipio were real. He may not have felt them ever before but his mom told him once that true love isn't always hard to find, that sometimes it finds you. In Prosper's case that was true, Scipio had found them.


End file.
